Nations in Hats
by ValentinaMadoka
Summary: Alternatively titled: Madeline; The Nation That Kills People. Madeline and Alfred are having a strange argument as they enter the conference room today, and oddly enough it's over sinking cruise ships and the tragic deaths of elderly couples. WARNING: T for mentioned gore, Fem!Canada, written for my writers block.


**authors note: THIS WAS WRITTEN IN A WRITERS BLOCK MOOD.**

**Don't judge me...**

**Based on the video: ****_Llamas in Hats_**

* * *

><p>"Maddie! What on earth was all that?" Alfred rushed into the meeting room after his skipping sister, who was humming loudly trying to block out her brother's voice. But of course the other nations were all ears, as the nation of Canada, Madeline, was being noticed for once and Alfred sounded almost nervous.<p>

"I'm not sure what you're referring to." Madeline said, sticking her nose in the air for a moment before grinning maniacally.

"YOU JUST SUNK AN ENTIRE CRUISE SHIP, MADDIE!" Alfred yelled, finally catching up with his oddly acting sister. Some nations looked disturbed at the thought of such a peaceful country sinking a cruise ship. "Mon petite would never do zat." France whispered, struck funnily by his innocent little nation being accused of such a horrible thing.

"Are you sure that was me? I...I think I'd remember something like that!" Maddie turned around quickly, still grinning that creepy grin. Heck, that grin even unseated Russia slightly.

"Maddie, I watched you fire a harpoon into the captain's face!" Alfred swung his hands up in the air as if to emphasize his point. The other nations were now indebted to this argument.

"That sounds dangerous!" Maddie chirped, bouncing slightly.

"You were headbutting children off the ship!" Alfred closed his eyes and scrunched up his face, attempting to look furious.

"That, uh, must have been horrifying to watch!" Maddie mimicked Alfred for a moment before returning to her normal composure.

"Then you started making out with the ice sculptures!" Alfred's voice had given way and drama was intertwined with his words. He looked like he was begging her to do something, probably begging her to admit to the act. A certain albino was both amused and absolutely terrified at this argument, as did many other nations. France and England looked ready to explode, to be honest.

"Well thank god the children weren't on board to see it!" Maddie swung her arm slightly as if to make the fact that she'd head butted children off the ship into a light subject.

Alfred just facepalmed for a moment before looking down and noticing that his entire conference room had crimson stains on it.

"Uhh... Maddie why is the conference room all red and sticky?" Alfred's voice wavered slightly as if he didn't want to ask this question.

"Well I guess you could say it is red & sticky." Maddie's voice was even and calm, though her grin was still freaky.

"Maddie what are we standing in!?" Alfred stomped his foot and clenched his fists, obviously tired of this argument already.

"Would you believe it's strawberry milkshake?" Madeline proposed, stepping one foot forward slightly.

"No, I would not believe that!" Alfred sighed.

"Uhh, melted gumdrops?" Madeline questioned, a hopeful glaze in her eyes.

"No." Alfred looked at her with a non-amused expression.

"Boat nectar?" Madeline closed her eyes slightly, still with a hopeful expression plastered in her words.

"No." Alfred groaned.

"Some of god's tears?" Maddie's eyebrows rose up slightly, the hopeful light in her eyes marring slightly.

"Tell me the truth, Maddie." Alfred twisted his mouth into a grimace.

"FIIIIIINE...It's the lovely elderly couple from 2B" Maddie grinned forcefully, tilting her head slightly. Every nation jumped away from the crimson stains in the room as fast as possible, some even screeching quietly. France's eye twitched, and he found himself terrified of his 'mon petite'

"MAAADDIEEE!" Alfred took on a disapproving posture.

"Well they were, uh, taking all the crescent rolls." Maddie's eye scrunched up at her large fake smile.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Alfred truly was angry, he stomped forward toward Madeline.

"I will _not _apologize for art!" Madeline suddenly got into a defensive position.

England resisted the urge to facepalm himself, and at the same time he wanted to scream and run out of the room.

"MADDIE!" Alfred twisted his foot into the carpet.

"I have a problem. I have a serious problem." Maddie admitted, holding her hands up in defeat.

"You are just terrible today." Alfred's sharp glare brought nations to a halt. What else had she done today besides sinking a cruise ship and killing elderly couples?

"SHHH d'you hear that?" The room was silent for a minute as Maddie put a cupped hand to her ear, leaning around as if listening to something. "That's the sound of forgiveness."

"That's the sound of a meeting that you just silenced." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"That's what forgiveness sounds like. Screaming and then silence." Admittedly, Russia nodded slightly. He was attempting to ignore the feeling of terror spreading through him.

Alfred seemed to have no words so instead he just stormed out of the room. As soon as he left Maddie burst out laughing and fell to her knees.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" Germany yelled, even though his usually loud, angry voice was wavering slightly.

Madeline shrugged, her blonde pig tails falling over her shoulders.

"That argument was hilarious, even if it was over me going insane for a day, eh?" she stood and skipping out the room, humming again.

* * *

><p>HAHA.<p>

Writers block is killing me.


End file.
